


Their Own Friends

by AmmonWright



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gay Character, Multi, Other, Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky has DID - Dissociative Identity Disorder, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmonWright/pseuds/AmmonWright
Summary: Ammon has always wanted to have more freedoms, feel like more of an Individual person and be less dependant on Tim.But the thing theyve always craved the most was their own friend.Someone who didn't call them "Tim" or  "Timothy" or "Mr. Wright", someone who saw them for who *they* were.Brian plans on fulfilling that wish for a but in a way that might not be what Ammon was hoping for.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Study date

**Author's Note:**

> "Masky" is an alter and their name is actually Ammon,  
> Tim has DID (disassociative identity disorder) 👍😼
> 
> This is set during marble hornets being shot, alex is already getting more and more paranoid and brian is just kinda already an evil little man.

Ammon had been sitting at the library with Brian for an hour.  
Tim had scheduled a study date for a test with brian the previous day and the two had originally planned to go through the script of the next Marble Hornets scene that Alex wanted to shoot,,,but now Ammon was there instead. 

They had decided to still go study incase they'd be fronting for the test but Brian was acting odd.  
Ammon knew Tim didnt like speaking about them and didnt understand or cope with their existence very well but they were also aware he had told Brian about their diagnosis and assumed it would be okay to be around him,  
because they were really just there to study.

Maybe they should've left their mask at home and opted for a surgical one instead to be more stealth and less attention grabbing but they had felt shaken and now relied on the comfort to stay. 

"Y'know Masky, I also have something like what you are.  
An alter or well more like an alternate personality." Brian said nonchalantly, while looking past Ammons mask directly into their eyes, pulling them out of their thoughts. 

Ammon slowly put their head to the side in confusion and in attempt to escape brians gaze, they really didnt enjoy eye contact and he looked for it a lot. 

They didnt understand why Brian called them Masky when their name was Ammon, but they couldnt explain that to him either because he usually just ignored it when they wrote down things for him and told them to "use their words".  
Which wasnt as easy as Brian imagined since Ammon was non-verbal. 

They didn't quite get what Brian was even talking about either but they guessed he meant DID ?  
Tims and their therapist had explained to Ammon that they and tim co-existed in a body with possibly more Alters.  
And that they were there to help and protect each other, over a month back.  
She had also told them that they were this way because of the trauma they had to endure as a child. 

It did explain a lot but ammon didnt like to think about why they were in this situation, in this system or what that meant too much since it was very upsetting to them.  
What,,or who they did know and thought about a lot was Tim, they cared for him and wanted to support him. 

The idea of Brian also having DID was actually comforting, Ammon thought that he and his alters would become more relatable and close friends of them and tim through a shared disorder.

They raised their hand to grab a sheet of paper from the other side of the table but Brian grabbed their wrist a bit too tight and looked at them.  
"Use your words" he said again.

Ammon distorted their face to a grimace behind their mask, they sighed and opened their mouth.  
They thought about what to say for a second and then muffled "Dis,,Disas,,,".  
The words sounded forced and their voice was almost robotic.  
Ammon bit their lip, furrowed their brows and ended up getting a quiet " DID ? " out.  
They blew air out of their nostrils in relief that that had actually worked but their head was pounding now. 

Brian, who had been waiting in anticipation til ammon was done, smiled a shit eating grin and nodded. 

"yeah,,DID. Y'know my Alter is called Hoodie! I bet he would love to meet you Masky. Would you like to meet him?" he asked and looked at Ammon like he was expecting something from them. 

Ammon raised an eyebrow at the odd name but then simply nodded happily, they weren't gonna miss the opportunity to meet someone like them just because they had an odd name.

"Dont discriminate!" They thought to themselves. 

Brian nodded as well "are you free tomorrow evening? Like around 4 pm? You two could go to rosswood together, i know you like it there." He searched for eye contact with them again. 

They squinted and got out their phone with one hand while nervously tapping a finger of the other one on the table.

Ammon switched the phone on and quickly looked at the appointments that Tim had put in their calendar when he was fronting. 

They saw a dentist appointment in the evening scheduled for the next day.  
Ammon wrinkled their forehead.

They did not like the dentist, or any doctor for that matter, the only one they saw was Tim and their therapist and they only really went to her because she read what they wrote so they decided to just skip the dentist appointment.

Ammon hoped theyd still be fronting the next day and gave Brian a thumbs up.  
They could use more friends.

Especially ones who weren't just Tims friends...it'd feel nice to have something,,,someone for themselves for once.


	2. The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter of Brian getting ready to totally "prank" Ammon.
> 
> Warning 4 ableist language towards systems & Derogatory/Negative usage of it/its pronouns for Ammon.

Brian was HYPED for the afternoon,  
ever since he first learned of Tims weird little freaky multiple personalities thing or whatever the hell it was his nerd friend had going on again, either way he'd been planning to fuck with it. 

He practially *studied* the weirdo that always wore a mask, barely spoke, clenched its teeth and sighed a lot to make up the perfect prank for it. 

He loved pulling pranks on Tim but this one was gonna be the funniest one EVER. 

Brian was convinced it was even going to top the time that he stole Tims anti psychotics and made him do the chicken dance in his underwear while he was recording to get them back. 

He had bought himself his own mask a few days prior, it was a black face cover that he spray painted a red sad face on. 

He was gonna wear it out and then tell masky that he was his own "split personality" named hoodie. 

Brian laughed as he took a peek at the watch on his wall and pulled a yellow hoodie over his head. 

He grabbed his car keys and left the house, eager to get to rosswood in time.


End file.
